


[Podfic] You Can Call Me Al

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were supposed to get each other laid, and now all you want to do is watch Rom-Coms and cuddle on my couch." AKA: Chris and Darren decide to be each other's wingmen, and it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Can Call Me Al

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Call Me Al](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368082) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> Oh. My. God. I knew I had to record this by the time I read the first eight lines. I had to delete tons of takes, because I kept cracking up while recording. I think this story should actually come with a warning not to eat or drink while reading it.

[You Can Call Me Al](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/4068.html)  
Rating: PG-13  


Length: 1:18:18  
Download: [MP3|71.7MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?jdfv9f6cvalrj8k)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://www.gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://www.kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://www.amplificathon.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Paul Simon. We can never say no to fic about bros, so this... just kind of happened. Thanks to [**preromantics**](http://preromantics.livejournal.com/), [**elenlilta**](http://elenlilta.livejournal.com/), and as always [**inovertime**](http://inovertime.livejournal.com/) for looking over this for us at various stages!


End file.
